Two weeks till the wedding
by twilightergrly101
Summary: Bella has two weeks until the wedding and until she becomes a vampire. My version of Breaking Dawn. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. The florist

The florists

**The florists**

The wedding preparations were almost finished. Renee had purchased her airplane ticket a week prior to the wedding so she could accompany me to pick out my wedding gown. Like I really cared about what I wore or how my hair looked. The only thing I wanted was to be forever married to Edward. The invitations had been sent out to the entire guest including: Jacob Black. After everything that had happened with Jacob, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to talk to him or even look him in the eye. One thing was for sure: I loved Jacob. Just not with the same power and intensity I loved Edward. Somehow I still wanted Jacob to up at my wedding.

"Damn!" I was late for the florist appointment. Only Alice would think of little details like flowers. Edward must have already gotten there and perhaps suspected that I had tripped on the way or hurt myself badly, as always. "Damn!"

"Bella?" Came Charlie's voice from the living room. Charlie had actually been supportive of my marriage to Edward from the moment Edward asked for my hand in marriage. I guessed that since he had proposed to Renee at a younger age he felt guilty of not letting me get married.

"Coming Dad." The words came rushed out of my mouth. I was focused on grabbing a jacket since it was raining outside (no surprise there), my wallet, and keys. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard another voice. It was so low, almost a mumble from the distance.

"She does know she's an hour late doesn't she?" Asked a velvet voice I quickly recognized as Edward.

"Yes, I realize that." I announced when I arrived to the foot of the stairs.

"Ugh. Bella, love, do you want to tell me what was on your mind." Asked Edward concerned. He looked as beautiful as always. His expression however, unreadable.

" Sorry. Time just went by so fast." I stated matter-of-factly. "I was cleaning around, when I looked up at the clock."

"Well, lets get going then." He breathed.

"Alice and I need your opinion and the florists closes in half an hour."

"Charlie.." I turned towards him. "I'll be back soon to make dinner."

"Don't worry about me kiddo." He said. " I'll order some pizza. I was actually in the mood for some too."

"Alright well.." I was cut off by Edward.

"Well in that case, come on Bella we have better get going." And he pulled me out the door into the everlasting rain.

We made it to the florist just in time. Alice was sitting on a little chair when we got into the little shop. She was flipping through some kind of magazines. As soon as Edward and I walked into the shop, Alice's angel face looked up. She rose from the chair holding something in her right hand.

"Oh Bella, I found the perfect flowers!" "But I need your opinion first." She held up her right hand which I realized now was holding a magazine. "Look, aren't these gorgeous?" An excited expression and tone.

"They are." I responded amazed. The flowers Alice had chosen were white, as so was everything else. They were sort of like petunia's with light pink edges that gave it contrast.

"Great! I'll let the florist know." She squealed, leaving the room in her dance-like walk. "Talia.." She called walking into another door I hadn't noticed. This left Edward and I alone. We took the two seats against the wall right next to the little magazine table.

"Bella?" Is something wrong?" He aked me with a puzzled expression.

" No, why?" I asked concerned.

"What were you thinking about before I came to get you today?" He asked with the same unreadable expression as before. I waited hoping Alice would walk in and interrupt as always. She didn't and the silence continued. I decided I should answer him.

" I was thinking about—Jacob." I struggled to get the words out. "And how you sent him the—er—private invitation." I gulped.

"Why _did _you do that Edward?" I already knew the answer.

" Bella, I want you to spend time with the people important to you before—you're not able to." I could tell it was difficult for him to say this. He didn't like the idea of me becoming a vampire in a few weeks. I kept my face down feeling stupid for even asking the question.

"Bella.." Edward began. He rested his hands on my shoulders and then began cupping my face with them. " I love you. And I _want you _to be happy." He said this with such sincerity. The door opened and we both looked up. Alice was coming out of the tiny room along with a tall slim woman. Her walk was nothing compared to Alice's ballerina steps. "Is this the bride?" She asked in a friendly voice.

"Yes." I responded.

"Well Bella, you are very lucky to have someone like Alice organizing your wedding." She noted.

"Thanks." I responded with a wide smile spreading across my face. Seeing it this way, my life wasn't all _that_ bad. I had my Mom and Dad, Alice for a best friend, and the love of my life: Edward. My life actually became more interesting when I'd moved to Forks. That is if you count meeting a family of "Vegetarian" vampires and being engaged to one. Of course, I had lost touch with most of my human friends. Not that I actually cared. I still kept in touch with Angela and Ben. They had both gone to a California college together and had promised to visit Forks soon. Mike and Jessica still lived in Forks, but ended up going to community college in Port Angeles together as friends. Ocassionally, I would find Mike at the grocery store, but he wouldn't talk to me since I had quit my job at his family's store.

"Alright Alice.." The florist, Talia began. "We will be prepared for the wedding. Thank you for choosing us."

" No, thank you Talia." Responded Alice. Alice gave Edward a look and he began to rise from his seat. I followed as the three of us walked out the door of the tiny shop.


	2. Jacob's invitation

Surprise

**Surprise!**

"I am _so _glad you liked the flowers I chose Bella." Alice broke the silence as the three of us got into the shiny Volvo Edward owned. "Sometimes you're just _oh so _easy to please." She teased.

"I _can _be reasonable about most things." I defended myself. Alice's little lips fought a smile. I then put my seat belt on and settled down keeping myself silent. The car began to purr silently and I began to look out of my passenger window. It was now raining little drops outside. The clouds were gray turning a blue-ish color as they released moisture. Edward hesitated then began turning the heater up. Alice was playing with a lock of her short pixie hair. And I was thinking about my wedding with Edward. I wondered. Would it be like in the movies: my perfect and special day in which I was forever united with the man I truly loved? Or would it be ruined by my horrible luck? Either way I was worried sick. I really did not care about the 'material' things of the wedding. For example the dress I wore or the party decorations. But I knew my mother would be crushed if my wedding was not how she imagined it would be. After all I _was _her only daughter and child. She wanted to see me happy and beautiful next to my gorgeous vampire of a fiancé. The rain was now picking up and the gray cement on the sidewalks of the main road turned black. However, everything was almost a blur at the speed that Edward drove. I was beginning to get a little dizzy so I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cold window.

I felt like I was being picked up by an icy hand. I then began to open my eyes and realized it was Edward and that I had fallen asleep on the ride from the florists.

"Hello." His voice light and gentle. "I didn't mean to wake you up but we're here." I looked up from his beautiful face and realized he was walking to the front door of my house carrying me in his arms. He looked at me and I realized he had paused walking. He bent his head down toward me and began to speak.

"You know you are adorable when you're sleeping?" His breath sweet as always. He bent his head lower and pressed his lips against mine smiling my favorite crooked smile as he straightened up again. He lowered me so that I was now standing on my feet. The porch light went on and I knew I only had a few seconds before Charlie came to receive me. It was still early, about eight thirty-pm. I had no idea why I had fallen asleep in the car. Maybe the dark atmosphere was just too welcoming.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" I asked hoping he would. I could see his answer was still being thought.

"Do you think it will bother Charlie?" He asked with an irresistible smile.

"No, I don't." I responded trying to copy his smile.

"Alright, then I think that I will stay for a while." Edward opened the door to the house. That's when I realized Charlie hadn't come to open it himself.

"Bella?" A deep but caring voice asked as I stepped into the house Edward following me.

"Yes, dad it's me." I called out responding to the voice.

"How did you get in?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"I had the key." I said as I held the house key that was on my Jacksonville keychain. I had gotten the keychain as a gift from my mom when Edward and I visited last summer.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry Bells." Charlie apologized his eyes turning toward Edward.

"I see we have some company. Hello Edward." He reached out his hand to give Edward a handshake.

"Good Evening." Replied Edward taking the hand my father offered.

"So... You kids hungry? There's some pizza ready in the microwave and soda in the fridge."

"No thanks dad." I responded before he even finished his sentence.

"Well, how about you Edward?" My father turned to look at him.

"No thank you Charlie. I ate before we left to the florists." He gave me a quick stare. It was true. Emmet and Edward had gone hunting over this past weekend so he wasn't really lying about eating before.

"Okay well— I am going to be over here watching the game." Charlie said feeling a bit awkward.

"We're going upstairs dad." I said feeling guilty for leaving Charlie alone again. But I quickly got over it when he started cheering for the game. Edwards's expression was menacing when we got to my room. I asked what he was thinking about but he wouldn't tell me. He obviously thought something was hilarious. I then gave up on trying figuring him out and went to the bathroom changing into my pajamas and brushing my teeth. As soon as I went into my room again I saw Edward with the same kind of look as before and began pressuring him to tell me what was so funny.

"Sometimes you humans think too—wrong." He began with a smirk. I then knew _exactly _what he was talking about.

"You weren't reading my dads mind again, were you?" I asked worried about the thoughts I already knew Charlie thought.

"Actually…" He began again.

"How embarrassing." I complained.

"Oh come on Bella he's your dad its normal for him to be worried."

"Yeah but…I mean if he only knew that you didn't want to and that I did…and…" I trailed off.

"Bella, I think its best to leave this conversation for some other day."

"Well—can you at least tell me what he was thinking?" I asked nicely this time.

"No, I don't think I can."

"Oh come on Edward. I am eighteen years old. I can handle it."

"It's not about if you can handle it or not Bella its about the embarrassment you'll be caused and I will too."

"Fine." I pouted. "Don't tell me if you don't want to." I was trying my hand at reverse psychology. Apparently it wasn't working.

"Nice try Bella. I know what you're trying to do but trust me I won't fall for it. I know too much of how minds work." He finished his sentence flashing his bright white set of razor-sharp venom coated teeth. I gave up and tried to come up with another subject to talk about.

"Edward—" I hesitated trying to approach the subject I had thought of carefully. Edward wasn't paying much attention. He was busy lying down on my bed toying around with some gossip magazine Alice had given me. I made sure his golden eyes faced me before turning around to face the east wall of my bedroom.

"Do you honestly think that..." I need to gather some breath. This was a difficult question to ask. I didn't want to offend or hurt Edward.

"Jacob is going to show up at our wedding?" I released all the breath I had sucked in before. I could almost picture his hurt expression. Or perhaps he was being calm about the question I had just asked him. I faced him to discover his face was normal as if I hadn't even spoken a word to him. I eyes scrutinized his face and I could tell he was about to speak when he put down the magazine.

"Bella, I honestly don't know." He answered as calm as ever. "I haven't checked in on his thoughts lately because of him being in La Push the whole time and all..." He trailed off and I wondered why. His eyes stared off in the distance. Then all of a sudden he looked at me again.

"But even if he doesn't make it…" he began again. " It's not because of you. It's because he forced himself to think something that…wasn't…possible even after…" He trailed of to complete silence. The echo of his last word still there. Almost like a hum…


End file.
